tumblr stories: TimZiva
by LtTanyaBoone
Summary: fills for the requests I got on tumblr, there's pretty much everything there, from friendship to established relationship.
1. Belong

_Disclaimers:_ _NCIS_, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
><em>AN:_ English is not my native language. So please forgive me my grammar and spelling mistakes.  
><em>Spoilers: <em>everything and nothing, proceed with caution  
><em>Pairing:<em> Tim McGee/Ziva David [McGiva]

_Those are the fills for the requests I got on tumblr for the Tim/Ziva pairing. Some are friendship, others are established relationship. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I apologize for spamming your inboxes with new stories and chapters like that._

_Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ziva frowned at the box on the floor, looking for any markings on it. She found none, causing her to furrow her brow even more. This wasn't typical for either her or Tim. They had taken great care to label each of their boxes with which room it was supposed to go in.<p>

Her boyfriend walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She rested her hands on his and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I think we're pretty much done for today." Tim muttered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You unpacked all your stuff already?" she asked him and felt him shake his head slowly.

"Not everything but most of my things. I got enough clothes out to last two days, we can do the rest tomorrow. I'm tired. Exhausted." he said, his voice soft. Ziva chuckled lightly.

"Then go to bed." she told him, turning in his arms and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Can't. It's our first night in our apartment, I don't wanna go to bed without you." he told her, resting his forehead against hers. Ziva smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

"Okay, then help me figure out where this box belongs and I will come to bed with you." she told him. Tim let go of her with a dramatic sigh and bent down to pick the moving box up, setting it onto the dinner table and pulling out his knife to open it. Both peered inside, Tim frowning at the contents while Ziva reached inside and gently withdrew a soft blanket, inhaling the scent of it before rubbing her cheek against it.

"My guess is that this is yours." Tim softly said and Ziva opened her eyes to look at him. She swallow thickly and placed the blanket back inside before closing the box and carrying it into their bedroom, placing it down on the floor of their walk-in closet.

"Ziva?" he asked her, catching her wrist gently when she moved to brush past him again. "What's in it?"

Ziva looked up at him, drawing a shuddering breath.

"My aunt Nettie sent it after I came to live here permanently. It's… everything… I have left of Tali and Ari." she muttered, blinking at the tears that were suddenly welling up in her eyes. "Her baby blanket, drawings, pictures, gifts and mementos… I didn't know where to put them when I first came here, so she offered to keep them safe for me."

Tim pulled her close and hugged her to him, cradling her head in his hand and rubbing soft circles on her back with the other as she held onto him tightly.

"Wanna show me?" he asked her, kissing her temple. Ziva blinked up at him, her face slowly brightening as she nodded and pointed to the bed. He sat down and waited for her to carry the box over and then watched as she withdrew the items and showed them to him, telling him what they were and who they belonged to once and why she had kept them.

**_fin._**


	2. Sex

"It's just sex."

Tim shook his head, raking his hand through his short hair.

"Maybe it is for you." he muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. Ziva reached out to touch him but he quickly withdrew his arm.

"Tim, please…" she whispered, taking a step closer, but he just took to steps back, away from her. Her face crumbled. "It didn't mean anything." she tried desperately, tears welling up in her eyes. "It was just a job, orders, I didn't feel anything for any of them. Tim, please."

He looked away, shaking his head.

"I need some air." he whispered, brushing past her and leaving the apartment, the door slamming closed behind him. Ziva hugged her middle and clenched her eyes shut, desperately trying not to sob as the tears started running down her face.

**_fin._**


	3. Home

"So, what do you think?" Tim asked his girlfriend, holding the screwdriver up and watching her face.

Ziva looked at the plate now screwed to the wall next to the coat hanger. Abby had given it to them when they had moved into the apartment together two weeks ago and with their busy job and one case after the other it was only now that they had gotten around to finding a place to put it up.

_Home, Sweet Home_

She turned around, smiling at her boyfriend and pulling him down for a gentle kiss.

"I think it's perfect." she whispered against his lips.

**_fin._**


	4. Look

There is something in her eyes.

A certain look that will make his skin crawl and his throat go dry, that makes it impossible to look away from her. That draws him in and makes him want to kiss her, to bury his hands in her dark curls and never let go of her.

And then there is that vulnerability that always follows shortly after, when he doesn't make a move. When her walls crumble down for an instant and he can see her soul laid bare, all the hurt and pain and insecurities.

Ziva's dark eyes will be his downfall, sooner or later. Tim is sure of that.

**_fin._**


	5. Red

The contrast was startling. How the bright red clashed against the gray of his shirt, the bunched up white material of her jacket that she pressed to the wound.

He drew a shuddering breath, scrunching up his face in pain and giving a feeble groan.

"Stay with me." she pleaded, letting go of the jacket with one hand to slap his cheek. "Tim, come on, open your eyes; stay with me."

His eyes were getting heavy and her voice seemed to be coming from far away. He startled slightly when he pried his eyelids open and found her right in front of him, desperation on her beautiful face.

"Zee…vah…" he muttered, cringing against the pain.

"I'm right here. Help is coming, just hang in there, okay?" she asked him, a tear running down her cheek.

"Hurts." he breathed and she raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

"I know." she whispered, attempting a soft smile that came out as more of a grimace. Sirens were approaching in the distance. "Listen, can you hear them? They'll be here in a second and then you'll feel better."

"Stay." he coaxed out as the first paramedic tried pulling her away to get a look at his gunshot wound. She left his field of vision and he tried raising his head but was too weak, but then she was at his side again, squeezing his shoulder.

"I won't leave you alone, Tim." she promised him, and he gave her a soft smile before closing his eyes.

**_fin._**


	6. Fresh

He likes to eat mint candy. Especially in the winter, when it's cold. And whenever she kisses him, there's that fresh taste of mint in his mouth. She catches herself licking her lips afterwards to catch the last of his taste, mint and all.

When he offers her one of them, she declines, only to kiss him a few seconds later.

She is far more fond of the minty freshness when she can taste it on his lips.

**_fin._**


	7. Ice

"Ready?" Tim asks and holds up the ice cube. She nods, her hands clenching in the satin sheets. Ziva watches as he places the ice cube just below where the two cups of her bra connect. The coldness is sharp against her naked skin and she inhales deeply, sending the ice cube sliding down her stomach and belly to settle against her belly button, leaving a cold trail.

He bends down and licks at the cold trail, setting her skin on fire. Ice and fire, sharp contrasts. She shivers beneath him and arches her back into his tongue as he travels south, his tongue circling her belly button before he picks up the ice cube with his teeth and marks a cold trail up again.

She squirms, gasping his name. The ice leaves her body and he dumps it into the champagne cooler before his tongue returns to her skin, setting it aflame.

**_fin._**


	8. Tulip

"Oh! Those really are beautiful." Abby exclaims, walking over to the dining table and the vase with flowers. "I have never seen these before."

Ziva smiles, following her friend.

"They are Yonina tulips. My favorite flowers." she tells the Goth, catching Tim's eye over the table and giving him a full smile. He grins at her before taking a sip of his beer to hide his expression. And to think, it had only taken stops at four different flower shops to find those damn tulips. But he'd do pretty much anything to get a smile on her face these days.

**_fin._**


	9. Know

Apparently, the myth holds true. A woman just knows. Which is why she isn't the least bit surprised when she picks up the pregnancy test and finds a pink plus sign staring back at her.

Even though Tim knows that something is different with her, he has no idea what exactly it is. So it comes as a complete surprise for him when she places a small box down in front of him after dinner.

He eyes her and then the present suspiciously before sighing and opening it, finding a pair of white baby socks inside.

It's when he laughs and hugs her and lifts her up to twirl them both around in the living room before kissing her urgently that she knows they're going to be alright, even though this is unplanned and they wanted to wait a little more before having kids.

**_fin._**


	10. Vindicated

"Hey Abby." Ziva greeted the scientist, walking into the lap, Tim following close behind.

"Hey guys." Abby looked over her shoulder briefly before turning around, smirking. The two agents frowned lightly at her. "I knew it." she said. "Finally I will be vindicated."

"Um, Abby, what are you talking about?" Tim asked her, confused by the woman's behavior.

"You got lipstick on your collar." Abby informed him, crossing her arms over her chest when Tim blushed a deep red. "And you missed a button." she turned to Ziva, who looked down at her blouse, only to groan when she found Abby to be right. She had indeed missed a button when she had put it on again after the rather hurried session in the elevator.

"And Tony thought that there was nothing going on between you two and said I was just imagining things." the Goth giggled as Tim attempted to remove the lipstick stain and Ziva straightened out her blouse.

**_fin._**


	11. Same

Tim stared at the two toddlers in horror. How on earth could he have been that stupid? They looked virtually the same, there was no way of telling them apart now.

He quickly dug out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number. Her voice was groggy and he felt bad for making her come over, but he really was panicking and didn't know what to do.

When the doorbell rang, he rushed to open the door, hugging Ziva to him as if his life depended on it. And it probably did, given that he had just screwed up royally.

"What's the emergency?" Ziva asked him, once he managed to let go of her. He led her into the living room, pointing at the two toddlers lying on their stomachs, blowing spit bubbles and attempting to crawl around. Ziva furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I do not see the problem, Tim. They seem to be happy, awake, they're not crying-"

"I don't know who's who!" he exclaimed. Ziva whirled around and stared at him, her mouth opening in shock.

"You WHAT?" she exclaimed, and four small eyes turned to stare at her in surprise. She cringed and plastered on a smile, walking over to the babies and crouching down to greet them.

"I know!" Tim whined. "They got themselves dirty and I changed them, only I forgot who got what outfit." he explained, looking at the identical twins in horror. Ziva bounced one of them on her leg, making funny faces at him. "What are you doing?" he frowned at her.

"Jaden's laugh is higher than Jack's." she informed him, but the baby refused to co-operate and didn't laugh, only smiled goofily and continued to blow spit bubbles.

"I am dead. Jimmy will kill me when he finds out I mixed up his kids!" Tim groaned, and Ziva chuckled.

"I would worry more about Breena." she told him, and Tim sat down hard on the floor, picking up the other twin.

"There really is no way to tell them apart, is there?" Tim asked her, his voice taking on a desperate edge. Ziva frowned in concentration, looking at both of the kids in turn. She had asked Breena once how they managed to tell the twins apart, because she could not see physical traits that one of them possessed and the other was lacking… Suddenly, her face lit up and she took of the socks of the twin she was holding.

"Uh, Ziva…" Tim muttered, watching her with growing confusion. Ziva leaned over and took the socks off of 'his' twin, too, giggling.

"Problem solved." she told him, pointing at the tiny feet. "Since they sometimes have trouble telling them apart, Breena and Jimmy started painting Jack's toenails."

Tim looked down, erupting into laughter when he found the toenails of the kid he was holding painted in green.

**_fin._**


	12. Lust

One of her favorite things about him is that specific moment during their making out. She will be sitting in his lap or be cuddled against him in bed or standing in front of him. And they'll be kissing, which slowly transforms from gentle and soft to sorta urgent and almost desperate. He'll slip his hands under her shirt (if she is wearing one, that is) and run them up and down her back, tracing her spine and her sides. And then that moment comes. When his hands reach her sides and travel up to stroke the sides of her breasts. If she breaks the kiss right then and leans back to look into his eyes, she'll find the normally light green a few shades darker, clouding with desire and lust and love. It's just a short moment when it's all visible in his eyes, his want, his need, his love, his hunger, his appreciation and –something that never seems to disappear, no matter how often she tells him she's there to stay- his insecurities.

That short moment is one of the many things she loves about him.

**_fin._**


	13. XRay

"It doesn't hurt!" the child insisted, trying to get away from the doctor. Tim opened his mouth to tell her to stop it when the door to the exam room opened and Ziva walked in. He breathed a sigh of relief, she was way better at this stuff than he was.

"Hey Amy." Ziva greeted the girl, hugging her gently before shaking the hand of the doctor. "What happened?" she asked, running her hair through the girl's dark hair and smiling down at her where she was sitting on the exam table.

"She fell from the plaything at the playground, landing on her arm. She was screaming like mad when we got here, but then they gave her something for the pain and now she insists that it doesn't hurt any more." Tim told her, glaring at the child who stuck out her tongue at him. Ziva rolled her eyes at the two. Any child of Tony's would inherit his stubbornness, of course.

"We still need to do an x-ray, but-"

At the sound of the word, the girl started screaming loudly. Ziva flinched and held her hand to Amy's mouth.

"I see the problem." she nodded, kissing the girl's temple and trying to shush her. "Hey, it's okay. Amy, don't, stop it. No one is going to hurt you." she told her gently.

"I don't need an x-ray, it doesn't hurt!" the eight year old exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Okay. Okay, if it doesn't hurt, then you don't need one." Ziva gave in. The doctor immediately opened his mouth, but she shot him a glare and Tim shook his head frantically to shut the man up. Amy stopped screaming and sniffled, looking at her aunt suspiciously.

"Really?" she asked in a teary voice.

"I guess." Ziva shrugged, before scrunching up her face. "Then again, maybe we just get one, to be on the safe side? Since your dad will have Tim's butt anyway. But if we get the x-ray and have proof that everything's fine, he may not be as mad." she remarked, before shaking her head.

"Nah, your dad won't be angry at Tim. Now come on, let's get you dressed again and go."  
>Amy looked at her aunt then her uncle, biting her lip before looking at her arm.<p>

"Maybe… maybe we should get it? If Daddy will not be angry at Uncle Tim then." she muttered, her voice small. Ziva shot the doctor a triumphant look before focusing on her niece again.

"Just to be on the safe side." she nodded, stroking Amy's curls and noticing how scared the girl was looking. "Hey, don't cry. It won't hurt a bit, I promise. They'll just move your arm in some positions and that may hurt, but the x-ray itself doesn't."

Amy bit her lip, blinking furiously and nodding, trying to be brave.

"If you want to, you can both stay with her." the nurse offered them, and they immediately took the offer. Tim lifted the girl up and carried her to the room with the x-ray machine, setting her down on a chair before accepting the lead shield for his body. Amy started crying when she saw it, but Tim showed it to her from all sides before putting it on, Ziva doing the same and gently smoothing out Amy's curls to sooth the child. Tim pointed at the x-ray machine, explaining that it was a special camera that could take pictures of people's bones and that it would not hurt, just like a normal camera. Still, Amy squeezed his hand hard, sobbing lightly when the doctor positioned the girl's arm to take the x-rays.

When they were done and Amy was fitted a bright pink cast since she actually had managed to break her arm, they went back to Tim's house, stopping for ice cream and two rented movies on the way, as a way to make the girl feel better. Amy fell asleep in the middle of the first one already, her head resting in Ziva's lap.

"Thank you. For coming. I didn't know what to do, I was horrified and she didn't want me calming her down." Tim whispered, turning down the volume of the TV. Ziva looked at the girl, stroking her cheek gently.

"It's alright, Tim. I would've come anyway." she told him, reaching over Amy's sleeping form to squeeze his arm. "It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself."

Tim shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I can't get the picture of her falling out of my head." he muttered.

"She's going to be fine. She's Tony's daughter with the personality to match, it won't be her last broken bone." Ziva told him, giving him a soft smile. Tim returned it, albeit a little anxious. They still needed to call Tony and tell him what had happened, and he was really not looking forward to that conversation.

**_fin._**


	14. Clothes

Tim lifted the carton up and put it in the trunk of his car before closing it again and turning to look at Ziva. Who was again tugging on the sleeves of her shirt rather nervously.

"Okay, the fridge will be delivered, and so will the bed and closet. We got the TV and computer. What's next on the list?" he asked her, but to his surprise, she shook her head.

"That's it. Thank you so much, Tim. I wouldn't have been able to do this alone, car rentals cost a fortune in this town, and-"

"Ziva." he interrupted her a little sharply. They had been over this more than once today already, she was constantly thanking him for helping her get furniture for her new apartment, now that she had found one and could leave the Navy Yard. "I told you, it's no big deal. You're my friend, and friends help each other out." he reminded her, his voice softer now. Ziva nodded, giving him a soft smile. "And I remember what it was like, my first apartment and how much stuff I needed and took with me from my parents when I moved for college." he continued, narrowing her eyes at her. "You're not nearly halfway done. I know for a fact you're still missing a washing machine and silverware and other stuff I will remember in time."

Ziva blushed lightly, shaking her head.

"I don't… I only have the two payments from NCIS. The first one I used for the apartment and deposit I had to make to get it, and there isn't enough left for a washing machine. That is, if I want to eat anything this month." she muttered, looking away. Tim closed his eyes briefly, feeling rather stupid.

"Ziva, if it's because of the money, that's not a reason. I can pay for it and you'll pay me back once you have enough money to be comfortable." he told her, but again, she shook his head.

"Thank you, but I can't ask you to pay for my things."

"You're not asking, I'm offering." Tim insisted.

"And I am saying no." Ziva told him rather sharply, drawing a deep breath while she shook her head. "You are a nice person, Tim, and a great friend, but I cannot accept that sort of gift. Or loan, whatever you call it." she added when he opened his mouth again to protest. "Besides, it's not as if I have that many clothes to wash anyway, I can do it by hand or use one of the washing salons."

Tim furrowed his brows at her, before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him, locking the car as he went. Ziva followed him, confused by his sudden change in mood.

"What are you-"

"We're going clothes shopping for you. Chanukah has eight nights and they will be your early Chanukah presents, so you can pick four pants and four shirts. Or three-five or whatever. I don't care, as long as it's eight items. And not just eight pairs of socks." Tim mock-glared at her, pulling her into the clothing store with him.

**_fin._**


	15. New

"Why is it that _you're_ new at NCIS, yet Tony still calls _me_ Probie?" Special Agent Timothy McGee asked, trotting after Officer Ziva David, the newest addition to their team and Mossad Liaison on their way to the newest crime scene somewhere in the woods. The dark-haired woman chuckled, ducking under a branch and turning just in time to see it hit McGee square in the face.

"I think you are confusing 'new' with 'green' or 'inexperienced', Special Agent McGee." she grinned at him before speeding up slightly. She wanted to reach the crime scene sometimes today, preferably before sundown.

**_fin._**


	16. Love

It's just one word. Simple. Four letters. L. O. V. E. Verb or noun. It's ridiculous to be scared of it, of saying it out loud, yet everyone she has ever loved and told so has either died or abandoned her.

"I can hear you thinking." Tim mutters. His hand stops rubbing her bare shoulder and he shifts slightly to get a better look at her face. She's cuddled close to him, into his side, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest. Their legs are tangled under the sheets, skin on skin. Ziva draws a deep breath.

"Sorry. Go to sleep." she whispers, leaning up to kiss him, the soft sheet slipping down on her naked torso. Tim raises his hand from its spot on her hip and brushed a strand of her curls back against her ear, searching her face.

"You okay?" he asks her, a flash of worry in his green eyes. She molds herself against him and kisses him again, gently, unhurried.

"Yes." she breathes against his lips before lying down again, snuggling close. She can feel him relaxing under her, slipping into dream land.

"I love you, Tim." she whispers, her voice barely audible in the dark of his bedroom. She is sure he has already drifted off and jumps slightly in surprise when she hears him answer.

"Love you, too." he mutters, pulling her even closer, and she can't help the grin that is spreading on her face.

Maybe, she wasn't afraid of losing him, but afraid that he didn't feel the same way about her.

**_fin._**


	17. Gift

Ziva frowned down at the wrapped present in her hands.

"We said no gifts." she said, looking up to narrow her eyes at McGee. Who looked slightly nervous.

"I know, but I saw it and just thought of you." he told her, waiting as she unwrapped it and set aside the paper before opening the box. Inside was purple cloth. Ziva ran her hand over the soft material and almost sighed at the softness. She carefully lifted it out of the box, unfolding the scarf. She just couldn't resist and wrapped it around her neck, rubbing the end against her cheek briefly, her eyes closed. When she opened them again, she saw McGee watching her, trying to read her reaction, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"It is beautiful, Tim." she whispered, hugging him in thanks. "Thank you. It must have cost a fortune." she muttered, extracting herself from his arms and tugging at the garment, unsure if she should really keep it. She needed a new scarf, yes, but when she had gone looking for one, she had noticed the price tags on the soft ones, and they were way out of her price range.

"Nah. Besides, you were shivering at the crime scene the other day." he shrugged.

Ziva smiled and went in for another hug, kissing his cheek this time.

"Thank you." she repeated, holding him tight.

**_fin._**

* * *

><p><em>And this is the last one that I did for this pairing. I'll upload those for the others in the next couple of days. Reviews are appreciated!<br>_


End file.
